Devil May Cry The legend continues
by PsychoKiyotaka
Summary: The offspring of Dante, Virgil and Nero are gonna rock The Elemental Nations, Kick Butt and have one hell of a party LETS ROCK. Warning: there will be Lemons in later chapters, Parings are undecided atm You can leave a review if u wish to do so
1. Prologue

I Do not own Devil May Cry or Naruto. Devil May Cry is exclusive to capcom hope you all enjoy.

**PROLOGUE**

You heard the legends haven't you ; the ones about the Sons of Sparda, Dante the half devil who fought the devils, Virgil the cold calculating half devil who embraced his devil side. There were times the two fought together and yet they also fought each other to the brink of death.

Over time the brothers band together to defeat the ruler of hell Mundus riding the world of him. Years later Dante traveled to Fortuna where he met Nero who was cursed with the Devil Bringer and the weilder of the Red queen sword and the Blue Rose gun.

Nero was also in love with a woman named Kyrie, Nero was also drawn into a war against the order who took him in, The Order of The Sword, A religious cult trying to bring peace using demons. And With Dante and Trish's help Nero was able to take down the cult.

Two years passed and the Spardas had children of their own, Naruto the son of Dante and Trish, Luna the daughter of Virgil and Lucia, and Sasuke the son of Nero and Kyrie,, However their happiness was not to last.

The son of Mundus ravaged the Earth in search of the Spardas , Not willing to let their kids suffer a death , The Spardas opened up a portal sending their children through along with their prized Devil arms.

But the place they were sent to was having its own problem. Konoha a ninja villages was being attacked by a posessed Kyubi the nine tailed fox. Minato the fourth Hokage , who lost his beloved wife Kushina during the attack and having no children of his own , happened upon the Sparda kids. And an idea came in his head.

Swiping Naruto he called upon the Shinigami and sealed the Kyubi into Naruto at the cost of his live. He then told Sarutobi what he had done and swore him not to mention the Kyubi being sealed into the baby, but told him Naruto and the other two spardas he found have great power in them .

Sarutobi agreed and took the kids with him. Not long after Sarutobi retook office as the Third Hokage, Having read the note that came with the kids explained the situation minus the Kyubi. The Third asked who would wish to watch over the kids, The Uchiha agreed to watch over Sasuke and I was asked to watch over Luna and Naruto.

How do i know all this I'm their Caretaker Anko Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha


	2. THE TRIO UNITE

I Do not own Devil May Cry or Naruto. Devil May Cry is exclusive to capcom hope you all enjoy.

**THE TRIO UNITE**

**BOOM**

An explosion rocked a suburb building in Konoha, inside the building looked like a war zone, The couch was upside down, the jukebox was trashed, bullet holes riddled the walls and wellllllll you get the point, the only thing that wasn't trashed was the television set.

In the middle of the war zone were seven year old Naruto and eight year old Luna. Naruto was in an Orange trench coat that had a black flame design along the bottom of the coat, red pants with black chaps and black boots, and fingerless gloves, he also had short white hair.

Luna wore a purple and white sleeveless trench coat a pair of black short bikini style shorts, a black sports bra that covered her mini b cups, black fingerless gloves and short stilettos.

Anko was nearing the Sparda compound, as she went to knock on the door; it fell off its hinges backwards causing the tokubetsu jonin to sweat drop. She went inside and found the place trashed.

"Not even Kurenai and I are this bad when we have sex!" she exclaimed heading to the kitchen seeing the two crazy youngsters eating pizza.

"Dangos on the counter Anko-Nee san sorry we didn't leave you any pizza!" said Naruto finishing his slice. Anko loved pizza but she loved Dango more. She growled at the male Sparda and ate her snack.

"I forgive you this time runt, and next time don't annihilate the joint!" she said finishing her dango. "Blame Naruto he started it!" Luna said finishing her drink. "I don't care who started it, take it to the training grounds next time, now get going to the academy you lil brats" Anko smirked.

"Yes mother!" was Narutos sarcastic reply, while Luna sighed as they walked out. Once the two were gone Anko snapped her fingers and the place looked spotless. "I sware those two are nuts mor so then Ibiki or myself, but then again they are of Sparda blood, Sparda himself sent me to watch over them... they'll likely run into Sasuke.".

Naruto and Luna arrived at the Academy the two kids felt a pulse of devil energy in the room. They looked around for the source and found the pulse came from a black haired kid in a white short sleaved trench blue pants and black boots. His had wrappings covering his right arm.

"Naruto hes the one with blood similar to ours!" Luna said to Naruto who nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Sasuke felt his right arm pulse and glow a faint blue, as he gripped it.

'Ugh... my arm what's causing it?' He looked and found found two sets of eyes upon him both from the two with white hair. 'Those two, Anko-nee san said there were two others like me, if so I'll find out during break' were the thoughts going through the Uchihas head. He looked at the two and pointed to the room mouthing a silent during break to them to which the two nodded.

A few hours later the trio were now on the roof. Sasuke dropped genjutsu that was upon him where his hair was black was now white, and Red queen was strapped to his back and blue rose was on his side.

"So your Saskue?" Naruto asked to which said person nodded. "And your Naruto and Luna?" was Sasukes response which led to the two nodding. Sasuke explained about his time at the Uchiha compound with the clan heads family... and his training with Anko when he wasen't at the compound during the chat Sasuke then remembered something and his expression turned serious.

"I hate to say this but we got a problem to deal with, Fugaku Uchiha and his most loyal Uchiha are planning to overthrow the Hokage!" both Naruto and Lunas eyes were showing susprise and also anger "Its true I over heard him talk with some one armed man about using the three of us to attack the Hokage, the plan was set for tonite" Sasuke said gripping his fist.

Naruto and Luna were seething, the three of them were gonna be used to kill the old man who they see as a grandfather they wern't having any of that.

"That Uchiha teme we gotta warn grandfather" before Naruto could finish he was interupted. "You three will do no such thing!" at least 6 ninja with NE on their mask surround them.

"These must be that one armed freaks ninjas" Luna said in a cold voice as she gripped Yamato, while Naruto drew Rebellion and Sasuke the Red queen.

"You three will come with us to our Lord Danzo... come now or URK!" the root ninja never got to finish as Yamato was plunged into his stomach killing him there. "We'd love to see you rejects try and stop us" Luna spoke in an icy tone as she pulled Yamato out of the ninja. Two more went to do handsigns for a jutsu and wound up cut in half by Narutos round trip attack.

"Tch you call yourselves Ninja your pathetic!" Naruto grinned unaware of a Root ninja pouncing on him til. 'BANG' the assasin fell dead with a bullet hole in his forehead from Sasukes Blue rose.

"Anyone else wanna try?" Sasuke taunted as they were going for the kill. "Thats enough children!" came a commanding voice which came from Sarutobi flanked by 4 of his Anbu. The remaining two root tried to escape but were stopped by the Anbu with chakra supression cuffs and taken away. The Hokage went to speak to the trio when.

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

The trio stood stiff at that shout as Anko came storming through the door to the roof and she was non too happy with the trio. She marched up to them and drove her fist into their skulls leaving three goose eggs on their heads.

"WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING, YOU LEFT CLASS USED YOUR SKILLS AND GOT ATTACKED BY DANZOS ROOT WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!" she shouted in anger.

"But Anko-Nee it was an emergency Fugaku and Danzo were gonna usurp grandfather and use us to do it. Naruto replied which calmed the Snake lady down. Sarutobi hardened his eyes at the mention of the Coup

"I see indeed this is troubling news, Sasuke how many Uchiha are loyal to me?" he asked. "Aside from My adopted mother and Itatchi and the children, only about a quarter of the clan" was Sasukes reply. This hardened the Hokages resolve even more.

"So the entire Uchiha police force is in the Coup as well , I see! Sasuke don't go around the Uchiha compound tonite" were the Thirds words before he sushined away.

The sound of a whip cracking the ground got the trios attention, As Anko cracked the whip again splitting the ground. "Okay you three lets go, your training is doubled, I know you ment well but you were foolish and nearly ended up in that one eyed bastards hands. So welcome to Anko training, in other words WELCOME TO HELL!"

she said laughing like a lunatic which had the trio a lil worried about their Nee-san

A short time later with in the council chambers, consisting of the Civilian Council,

The Shinobi Council, The Advisors and the Hokage himself, said leader looked calm but to a trained shinobis eyes the third hokage looked ready to roll heads. Tsume Inuzuka head of Inuzuka Clan dared to asked the obvious question.

"Lord Hokage you seem rather displeased?" she asked in a gruff voice that was one of worry. Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe before replying. "There is a reason for my displeasure Tsume.. earlier today I found out some most disturbing news.. for you see there are traitors amongst us".

Whispers amongst the council were ablaze.. while Danzo was sweating on the inside as the Hokage continued. "Earlier today young Sasuke informed me that Fugaku Uchiha and half the Uchiha are staging a coup to overthrow myself, and had plans to use him, Naruto and Luna as the deciding factor" .

The civilians who adore the Uchiha were in denial but were quickly silenced by the Hokages Killer Intent..

"This is an outrage Saru... Ugh" Danzo choaked as he found himself snatched out of his seat by the Hokages female advisor Homura in a chokehold. "You call the Hokage a liar traitor. The Uchiha couldn't have planned to take Ankos charges without help. Four of your Root were found dead earlier today, while two of them were captured and they sang your name with praise and the plan to use those kids to kill Lord Hokage.

You were warned to stay away from them, cause not only are they Ankos charges but mine as well" the elder growled with glowing yellow eyes.

Danzo seethed. "I did what I did for Konoha, the Sparda kids can... Urk!" the war hawk nevr got to finish as he was impaled in the heart by Homuras hidden kunai.

"You did it for your own selfish reasons, as a result of your treason against our Hokage, you are sentenced to imediate death!" she spoke in an icy tone. Danzo was now dead and the body taken away by the Anbu.

Later that while there were sounds of bloody murder happening at the Uchiha compound the sparda trio were at home mjorly worn out after Ankos hellish training, Naruto was on the couch, Luna was on the floor and Sasuke on the chair, Anko walked up to her charges with her hands folded underneath her breast.

"Suck it up you three, Sparda would be rolling around in Shame down in hell if he saw you three like this." Her tone was firm but strict.

Naruto looked up at her with a glare and retorted. "You poisoned us with your snakes, made us run around Konoh 30 times at break neck speeds while being chased by your viper Hilda, Sword training while being weighed down by 2500 pounds of force, and stand under a frigid waterfall for 4 hours, you nearly killed us."

Anko snorted at that. "Your dads were trained much harsher then how I'm training you, also with the Nine tails inside of you, along with your devil blood Naruto you shouldn't even be winded."

"Ya ya crazy snake" was Narutos sarcastic reply missing the shark tooth grin that Anko wore. "Just for that smart ass remark, training will be tripled in the morning.".

Naruto felt killer intent aimed at him by Sasuke and Luna. Not only were there screams of Uchiha but Narutos as Sasuke and Luna trounsed him.


	3. TAKING DOWN A TRAITOR

I Do not own Devil May Cry or Naruto. Devil May Cry is exclusive to capcom hope you all enjoy.

**Ch 2: TAKING DOWN A TRAITOR**

Six years have passed since the trio trained and that half the Uchiha clan were slaughtered for there attempted coup and when Danzo was executed for treason. The trio were far into their training with Anko. Each month Anko would intensify their training using the same methods, but throwing curve balls in every time, from sparing with the sadistic lady, to sword training with Yugao, even running up the Hokage mountain, and even torture lessons from Ibiki (shivers).

At the academy though the trio were excelling in field work, but were getting bored with Iruka-senseis lectures, Sasuke and Naruto keep trying to one up the other at times when it came to sparring but that was to see how well they can measure up agaisnt one another, as for Luna a few of the soon to be kunochi developed a rivaly with said girl, one girl in particular being the Yamanaka heiress Ino.

Ino admired the female sparda because of how skillful she was, and vowed to be as strong as her, Ino however unknown to her friends had a certain crush on the icy woman, yes Ino is a lesbian, she wants so bad to claim Lunas lips with her own and to tell her how much she loves her, but there is a reason for Inos admiration for her.

**Flashback**

Ten year old Ino was picking flowers in the park with Sakura, unknown of a few of the female genin kunochi who bullied Sakura snuck up behind them. One of them grabbed Ino while the other two started beating on Sakura. Ino struggled in tears as her friend was being pummeled.

Suddenly the Kunochi who held Ino was out cold by a vicious blow to her head, the two kunochi who were beating Sakura stopped as they head their fellow bully hit the ground, and looked to see, a calm and cold Luna standing protectivly over Ino.

"Three genin kunochi picking on a couple of academy students, you three are a discrase to the kunochi name, now beat it before you suffer the same fate as your friend"

her voice laced with venom.

The two genin thinking they can take Luna forgot about Sakura and charged the Sparda, one went to deliver a blow to Lunas head, the other went for her stomach, Luna grabbed both their hands, flung one into a nearby tree and slammed the other into the ground. After tying them up Luna went to leave. "Wait!" Luna tilted her head as Ino ran up to her with Sakura on her heels.

"Um thank you for helping us Luna we appreciate it." said Ino, poking her index fingers together with a blush. Luna gave a slight nod , brushing strands of her hair aside and headed off, unaware of her new admirers huge blush, which didn't go unnotice by Sakura. "Ino's got a crush, Ino's got a crush" she sang. That snapped Ino outta it and chase after Sakura.

**End Flashback**

Since then Ino has trained hard, to be recognized by Luna, while trying to master her clans techniques. As for Naruto and Sasuke they have to deal with something far more fearful then Mundus himself.

FANGIRLS

Yes fangirls the bane of all kunochi and shinobi alike, fangirls only care about their looks instead of training to be true kunochi, this didn't sit well with the Sparda males who flat out ignored them. Out of the fangirls only two caught the male Spardas eyes. Them being Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. Sakura since that day Luna saved her and Ino decided to take her training more seriously.. she had eyes for Sasuke which didn't go unnoticed by the Red Queen user.

Hinata was a shy girl at first, she was gentle and hated to hurt those she loved, specially her lil sister Hannibi, and always held back in their spars, her father always critisized her, claming her to be weak. She was crying one day by the lake in the park where her crush saw her crying.

After she explained why she was crying Naruto gave her words that did a complete 180 on the Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan there are times to be gentle and theres a time to be serious, I know you don't like to hurt others, but you are hurting others by holding back, more importantly you are hurting yourself, You are like water Hinata-chan, gentle yet strong when the current picks up, just go with the flow and you'll be a force like no other Hyuga."

Hinata took her crush's words to heart, when she sparred with her sister she flowed like the running rivers, her strikes while gentle were strong like a raging current and easily took her sister down, Haiashi while keeping his stoic Hyuga expression was impressed with his daughter, dispite her not using the traditional Hyuga Jyuken but using the version his wife used.

Today was the graduation exam and the students were anxiously awaiting to get started. "Alright students first will be the written part of the exam and then followed by kunai and shuriken parctice , then sparing and then finally, will be the henge, replacement and clone jutsus, Mizuki will pass out your test" Said Iruka .

The silver haired chunin walked around passing out the test but once when he walked towareds Naruto he sneered and slammed down a test that had a hidden genjutsu on it. Naruto glarred at the chunin and silently dispelled the jutsu on his test and started on it.

Meanwhile at the Hokages office, Sarutobi was watching the proceedings along with Anko, said Jonin was growling at the punk Mizuki for trying to sabotage one of her charges, before she could the third hokage spoke up. "Mizuki will be delt with Anko worry not.". Anko looked at her Hokage for answers but noticed a smirk on his wise face and knew a trap was being set.

A short bit later it was time for the final part of the exam, students went in a room to perform the test, the clan heads and some passed while others failed, When it came to Naruto he looked to Sasuke and Luna who both nodded, Naruto nodded and headed to the room.

"Alright Naruto to pass you need to perform the henge, replacement and clone jutsus first perform the henge," Iruka said. Naruto transformed into a replaca of the third hokage before undoing it. He did the replacement with a wooden log. "Now the clone jutsu" Naruto deliberately used a good amount of chakra, and did the clone jutsu the clone came out and looked extremly pale.

"YOU FAIL"

Naruto hid his smirk with a look of disappointment. He left the room and sat alone on the tire swing. A bit later Mizuki walked up to him. "Naruto there is another exam u can take to pass" this had Naruto at attention. "Theres a hidden scroll in the Hokage Tower guarded by two chunin, get the scroll and meet me at the cabin in the forest tonite.

A bit after Mizuki left Naruto tilted his head towards the academy and nodded his head where Luna and Sasuke were watching.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Grrrrr where is that lil punk" Mizuki growled from atop a tree branch he was waiting awhile for Naruto to show up with the forbidden scroll. Suddenly he heard a sound of snapping branches as Naruto entered the clearing with a huge scroll.

"Ah Naruto you showed up, and with the Scroll none the less,, quickly hand the scroll over and you'll pass" Mizuki called out. He never noticed Narutos grin. "You're a fool Mizuki" . Here the scroll on Narutos back vanished in a poof of smoke... Mizuki was downright pissed and shocked.

"You tricked me" Mizuki growled. "It wasen't hard to figure out Mizuki-Teme, you had it out for me since day one, all cause I hold the Nine Tailed Fox in me you peged me as a Demon" Naruto then drew Rebellion from his back. "Cept I'm not a demon" Naruto did an upward slash that unleashed a blade of energy slicing the branch Mizuki was on, the teme jumped in time and landed on the ground while seething at the whiskered sparda.

"I'm a Devil" Naruto grinned. Mizuki growled. "You damm demon I'LL CRUSH YOU!" he shouted taking a green vile out from his vest popped the cork and drank the liquid inside. Suddenly his body started shifting and expanding to that of a Tiger demon.

**"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA now demon feel the power given to me by my master Orochimaru!" **roared the now demon Mizuki, as he charged at the whiskered sparda. Naruto met him head on and swiped at him with Rebellion , Mizuki dodged the attack, and swipped at Naruto, forcing him back. Mizuki went for another attack but roared in pain as his back now had duel gashes on it. Naruto stood as Sasuke and Luna appeared by him.

"What kept ya" Naruto smirked holstering Rebellion and drawing Ebony holding it side ways in his left hand. "You looked like you were having fun we didn't wanna interupt" Sasuke replied with a smirk with Blue Rose in his right hand held up straight.

"Lets just kill him already" Luna added in with Midnight held sideways in her right hand.

"JACKPOT"

The trio fired a beam of devil energy at the same time joined in a spiral and piercing Mizuki , leaving a nice bloody hole in his stomach, and ending the traitors life.

"What a pathetic person, wasen't even a real Demon just an experamental one" Luna said holstering her gun. "Lets head back Grandpa would likely want a report" Naruto added in. Nodding in agreement the trio headed back.


	4. TEAM SELECTIONS & HOT SPRING CONFESSIONS

I Do not own Devil May Cry or Naruto. Devil May Cry is exclusive to capcom hope you all enjoy.

**CH3: Team Selections and Hot spring confessions**

Three Days have passed since the Sparda Trio graduated from the academy and ended the life of the traitor Mizuki, currently the trio were in Area 44 the forest of death as some call it. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring and by that I mean having a bloody brawl. Luna on the other hand was working on a new technique from her fathers dark slayer style.

Watching not too far from the location was Anko, along with her friends, Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao and Lady Horuma. "Your students are a bit vicious don't you think Anko?" Came Hanas voice. "Pfft, to these kids its nothing but a walk in the park, (Luna used the vortex cut , tarring a tree into splinters) Sasuke and Naruto got that rivalry about them, that drives them to do better then the other, Luna is like the strategist and works herself to the ground, while keeping Naruto and Sasuke in check" Anko replied with a grin.

"They got the teamwork down Its not susprising considering they took down that prick Mizuki." Kurenai added in. Anko couldn't have been prouder of her students that night she only hopes she'll beable to be their Jonin sensei. "NARUTO-KUUUUUNNNNNNNN" a voice called out. Naruto stopped in mid punch as Hinata came running into the clearing, allowing Sasuke to get a lucky shot in knocking Naruto to the ground.

"You should've paid attention Dobe" Sasuke smirked. Naruto jumped to his feet and dusted himself off as Hinata ran up to him. "Hey Hinata-chan whats up?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed a bit and poked her index fingers together. "Uh ummmm I..I was w...wondering if you'd like to get some lunch together?" she shyly asked. "Sure why not I am getting a bit hungry after training" Naruto replied turning to Anko for the ok. She nodded and shooed the two off.

"Hinata sure has it bad for Naruto" Sasuke said as Luna walked up by him. "Humph if only Naruto knew how bad" Luna replied. "You mean like how bad a certain kunochi has it for you" Sasuke smirked which earned him a whack on the head from Luna. "I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke" Luna denied she knew what Sasuke was talking about, she knows how bad the Yamanaka heires has it for her.

The next day was the genin team selections... everyone was in class awaiting Iruka-sensei to arrive Ino would keep glancing over towards the female sparda and when Luna would look her way she'd quickly look away with a blush. _'Dammit I wish i could tell Luna how I feel about her, but I worry she'll shoot me down sigh oh Luna if u only knew how much I love you' _ Ino thought with a sigh.

Iruka came in and the class became silent before he could even use his big head jutsu to shut them up. "Alright students today is the day you finally get to know your teammates I'm proud to call all of you fellow ninjas.. but with the uneven number of grads one team will have an extra member Alright now for the teams."

**6 teams later**

"Team 7 will be Naruto Sparda, Sasuke Sparda, & Luna Sparda you're to report to the Hokage tower. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga Shino Abrume and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Kurenai Yuei. Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamiki and Ino Yamanaka your sensi will be Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei's will be by shortly to get you" Iruka said before heading off.

_**Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower.**_

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM LORD HOKAGE THEY ONLY TRUSTED ME AS THEIR SENSEI" Screamed a furious Anko only to be silenced by the hokages glowing eyes . "Anko I know how upset you are and I know Naruto Luna and Sasuke are as well, You've trained them well and you are still their mentor but I need you for a mission" Sarutobi replied just as Naruto, Sasuke and Luna arrived and knocked.

"WHAT" was the response of the trio of new genin towards their hokage and surrogate grandfather. "It is as I said children Anko is not your sensei, I know you wanted her as your sensei but she is needed for a mission and you three still need further training." Sarutobi replied smoking his pipe. "But JiJi who's gonna help with that?" Naruto asked confused.

"That would be me my lil rebel" came an old womans voice. "The trio turned to see the female advisor to the hokage Homura standing there. "Auntie Homura" the trio hugged their surrogate aunt who didn't hesitate to return the hug. "So you're our sense Auntie?" Sasuke asked?

"Yes Sasuke I am so when we're training and on missions you will address me as Homura Sensei is that understood" Homura said with authority earning nods from the kids.

"Alright then tomorrow will be your offical genin exam meet me at area 44 at 7 am, if your even a minute late you will be doing 50 laps wearing 2500 pounds." Homura said as she vanished via sushin. The trio gulped as their grandfather shooed them out of his office saying he had work to do. And the trio decided to head to the hot springs.

A short time later we find the trio at the hot springs where they were relaxing. Luna was relaxing where the steam was the thickest hearing Sasuke and Naruto chatting about their love interest. "Sigh who could ever love a cold woman like me?" Luna mumbled to herself. It was then she heard voices from the dressing room and kept shut.

"What a day" came the voice of Sakura as she, Ino, Hinata, Tenten entered the springs clad in towels. Luna was keeping a careful watch while trying not to be heard.

"Yeah I'm stuck with lazy butt and muncher, least you and Hinata are on a team Sakura" Ino pouted. "You wished you were on Lunas team don't ya Ino?" Tenten Teased making the platinum blonde blush.

"Um well I... I, I love Luna" Ino suttered out. In the thick steam Luna's eyes widened at the sudden confession from Ino. 'She loves... me?' she thought but the train of though was interrupted as a red barrier formed and 10 scarecrows appeared in the barrier causing the girls to scream. As one went to swipe at Ino it found itself sliced in half by Yamato.

"Luna!" Hinata said happy to see her there. "Sasuke, Naruto we got company I need help her, You four get to safety" Luna called out dodging a swipe from a scarecrow. The girls nodded just as Naruto and Sasuke arrived. Two of them went to swipe at Naruto and ended up riddled with bullets from ebony and ivory.

Sasuke just got through slicing one of them as two more went to jump him. He revved up the red queen and let loose an exceed blasting them back to the wall where Luna impaled them. A few mins later and the rest were killed. "Just how I like them dead" Naruto quoted as the girls came back in.

"You four alright?" Sasuke asked. The girls nodded. "Yeah we're ok, but wait if u were here then..." Ino started as she turned to Luna who was sporting a blush of her own. "I heard your confession Ino and I.. well... ah hell with it" Luna said as she pulled the naked Ino close and captured her lips with her own, it didn't take long to for Ino to realize Luna's answer and returned the kiss, snaking her arms around Luna's neck.

"Looks like Luna got her wish neh Sasuke`` Naruto said with a grin. ``Its about time`` Sasuke replied as Luna gave them the finger while kissing her girlfirnd.


End file.
